


Bumped right into you

by Wayhaught_multifamdom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eve Tessmacher - mention, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Sam Arias - mention, but they already know each other, kara is an adrenaline junky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_multifamdom/pseuds/Wayhaught_multifamdom
Summary: Prompt: Kara tries sledding down the grassy hill behind her school on a lunch tray. She ends up knocking Lena down.My own addition : they both finally talk after 4 years of what they thought was unrequited feelings and finally confess their feelings.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 204





	Bumped right into you

“Kara this really isn’t a good idea!” Alex yelled as Kara bolted past her.

“Kara stop! You’re going to get hurt or in trouble!” Maggie tried reasoning with her too. Only for it to fall on deaf ears.

Kara had just watched a video online of people sliding down hills on different inanimate objects and thought she’d try it out. She had propositioned the idea in the cafeteria with her sister and friends to see if they’d want to join but they only tried to talk her out of it. 

Kara had jumped up and ran to get a lunch tray as all her friends ran behind her. She was faster than them all due to her being on the track team so they all called out to her as they tried to catch their breath. 

Standing at the top of a hill almost as big as the school building, Kara looked down. She had never been afraid of heights so she placed her tray on the ground and sat on it cross legged.

Alex, Maggie and the rest of her friends finally caught up to her. They gathered around her to witness what was about to happen since they couldn’t talk her out of it.

They knew they couldn’t. Once Kara had an idea in her head, no one could ever change it.

“You can’t stop me guys” 

“We know Kara” Nia squatted down next to her as she wished her good luck.

“3...2...1... GO” Kara pushed off and went racing down the hill at top speed.

———————————————————

Lena usually sat in the library at lunch when Sam or Eve weren’t at school, like today. They were currently at a senior volunteer program that they both chose. Lena’s was on a Monday, by herself, with everyone making snide comments about her brother behind her back like she couldn’t hear them.

She always heard them.

However, today it was sunny but not hot and the boys soccer team were being too loud in the library so she decided to sit outside.

There was a small bench at the end of the giant hill that no one ever sat at because it was behind the building. It was half in the shade and half in the sun. A perfect combination for continuing her book and sandwich in silence.

“3...2...1...GO!” 

Lena heard a voice come from high on the hill. She instantly recognisable it to be Kara Danvers, the most liked girl in school, the captain of the lacrosse team and the head runner in track and field. 

She’s also the girl Lena has been crushing on since freshman year. 

Spotting the group of people who joined Kara made her question what was happening. They all burst out laughing as Kara descended the hill at lightning pace.

Lena hadn’t yet made it to the bench and was stuck staring at the blonde getting closer and closer as she slid down the hill.

Kara finally saw Lena standing there and panicked. 

“Lena move!” 

“What?” 

“Lena mov- oof” Kara bumped into Lena with a loud thwack.

“Owww! what the hell Kara?!” Lena rubbed her head and turned to make sure Kara was okay.

“Oh god Lena I’m so so sorry. I couldn’t stop it and you didn’t move” Kara stood first and extended a hand to help Lena up.

“Thank you” she took Kara’s hand.

“Why didn’t you move?” Kara asked as she wiped the dirt off her uniform.

“I didn’t notice you were aimed right at me until you were too close. Plus I didn’t hear you until the last second” Lena mimicked Kara in her attempts to wipe down her clothes.

“I’m really sorry” 

“It’s fine Kara. We are both okay and nothing is broken” Lena said as she tried to get a stick out of her hair.

“Here, let me get it” Kara pulled the stick from her hair and tucked a piece of hair behind Lena’s ear.

The younger girl blushed and was about to say something when Alex and the others came running down the hill.

“Are you guys okay?” Alex asked as she checked over Kara’s body.

“I’m fine Alex” Kara playfully battered her off.

Barney turned to Lena. They had chemistry together so they were pretty good friends. 

“Are you okay Lena?” 

“I’m okay. Thank you Brainy” they laughed together at the nickname and the others looked on in confusion.

“Brainy?” Nia quipped.

“He’s super smart” Lena shrugged.

“I may be smart but Miss Luthor here is the genius” 

“Oh you flatter me” they laughed together again and Kara cleared her throat.

“Again. I’m really sorry Lena.”

Lena went to respond when Kara’s eyes went comically wide.

“What?” Lena looked herself up and down.

“Your leg is bleeding. We need to get you to the nurse” Kara grabbed Lena’s arm and pulled her along.

“Bye to you too!” Nia called out and they all laughed.

Kara was too busy dragging Lena away to respond or even care what was being said.

“Oh god I’m such an idiot. Everyone told me not to do that. I’m so so sorry Lena” Lena stopped dead in her tracks.

“Kara, stop apologising. I am okay. It’s just a little scratch” Kara gave her a small smile.

“Oh and for the record. Your elbow is bleeding” Lena pointed.

“I didn’t even realise” 

“You’re always too worried about other people” 

“That’s not true” Lena gave her a pointed stare.

“Okay yes it’s true. I can’t help it”

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing.. it’s cute” Lena kept walking before a stunned, red faced Kara could respond.

“Do you think I’m cute?” Kara snuck up close to ask her question and Lena could smell Kara’s shampoo. 

“Maybe” 

“I think you’re cute. Beautiful really... Stunning, gorgeous, breath takin-“ Lena stopped walking and Kara walked into her.

“Why would you think all of that? You’ve barely said 10 words to me in the 4 years we’ve been at school together.” 

“I can not talk to you and still think you’re beautiful from afar. Oh and for the record. I have tried talking to you many times but Sam always tells me to go away”

“Oh” was all Lena could respond with.

“Is she your girlfriend or something?” 

“What? Sam, my girlfriend? No way”

“Okay...” Kara rubbed the back of her neck.

“She’s my best friend. I never knew she was telling you to go away though”

“I suppose she was trying to protect you from me or something. It was for the first two years of school right after your brother killed me cousin so she probably thought I was trying to yell at you or something” Lena’s eyes went glassy with tears.

“Not that I was. I totally wasn’t. I wanted to be your friend”

“Really?”

“Yeah..”

“moreifimbeingcompletelyhonest” Kara mumbled.

“What?”

“I said... I wanted to be more than friends if I’m being completely honest” Kara blushes furiously.

“Wait.. you Kara Danvers. Captain of the lacrosse team, most popular girl in school and infamously know to be one of the fastest runners in Midvale. Wanted to be my girlfriend?” Lena was in pure disbelief.

“Wanted to past tense. I still want to be your girlfriend” Kara kicked at the dirt near her feet. Not making eye contact with Lena.

“You’ve got to be fucking with me right?” Lena laughed.

Kara’s head snapped up and a look of determination adorned her face.

“Why would I be... messing.. with you?”

“I’ve liked you since freshman year and you’re telling me that these entire four years my feelings haven’t been one sided. Seems like some pretty good joke material if you ask me”

Kara got kinda mad.

“Fine. If you don’t believe me. I’ll prove it to you”

“How-“ Lena was cut off by a pair of soft pink lips on her own. 

Kissing Kara felt like a dream. 

Kissing Lena felt like a dream.

When they finally parted, they hadn’t realised they’d backed themselves up against the wall. 

“Okay so you aren’t messing with me?” Lena smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck.

“No. I would never” Kara’s hands going to Lena’s waist.

“You better not kiss me and never talk to me again. Because I’ll be very sad if that happens” Lena looked the blonde square in the eyes.

Kara leaned into her ear. Hot breathe causing shivers to go through Lena.

“I’m not planning on it. I plan on making you my girlfriend” Lena’s breathe hitched.

“All you have to do is ask” 

Kara pulled back. Brushing a strand of hair away from Lena’s face. 

“Lena Luthor, will you please be my girlfriend?” Kara caressed Lena’s cheeks.

“I’ve waited four years for this and if I said no I’d punch myself. So, yes Kara Danvers. I will be your girlfriend” Lena smiled as Kara closed the distance between them again.

After 10 minutes, the bell rang signalling that lunch was over. 

“We never went to the nurses office”

“We can go now. We have English together after lunch on Wednesdays anyway” 

“Thought you wouldn’t have noticed that”

“I always notice you” Kara kissed her cheek.

“Come on smooth talker. Let’s go get patched up” Lena dragged Kara this time.

The blonde smiling like a love sick puppy behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @superxkryptonx


End file.
